A Red Red Rose
by SaiyanMad
Summary: Chi-Chi flies off with Yamcha, Goku nearly kills him, Bulma decides to give Vegeta a photo of herself, and Gohan's drawing embarrassing pictures. It's CHRISTMAS!!!R&R!!!
1. Late at night

OK, hi everyone and thanx 4 reading my fic. ^.^v.

Bold text is Vegeta's thoughts.

And I don't own DBZ and I hate having to say this so don't rub it in, OK???

Chapter 1

_Late at night_

"Hey Vegeta, Yamcha, are you coming to the fair with me tomorrow?" asked Bulma.

"NO!" said Vegeta. "Quit badgering me, woman!"

"Well Bulma, I don't know…" prevaricated Yamcha. "See, I got other things I need to do…"

"Puleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" begged Bulma. She leant along the table and looked up at Vegeta with puppy-dog eyes, thanking God for her –incredibly- low-cut nightdress. Vegeta's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped a few centimetres.

"Oooooh…I mean…ahem…uh…fine I'll come!" 

He stormed out.

**What am I thinking? I don't want to go to her stupid fair! Ok, Ok, so that amazing view of her...well anyway it's a pretty good one on such a pretty woman...NO! What am I thinking?**

**Please - no! I think I have a... (What does that baka woman call it? Oh yeah...) a crush on an earthling!**

"Hehehe, he's soooooo predictable," giggled Bulma to herself. She turned to Yamcha.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Yamcha, gazing at Bulma's half-exposed chest, replied "What's it worth?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well…I'll buy you a bar of your favourite chocolate…"

"N-no," stammered Yamcha, "I was thinking along more… intimate… lines…"

"Oh, Yamcha! Okay, okay, tomorrow night…"

"Why not tonight?" asked Yamcha softly.

"Because…because you could have sex with me tonight then refuse to go with me to the fair tomorrow! Is it a deal?"

"Oh all right." agreed Yamcha.

He pulled Bulma in closer, surreptitiously fingering the buttons on her shirt…

Vegeta could hear Bulma's yells of anger from right across the other side of the house.


	2. At the fair

Wow, I'm uploading lots of chapters tonight!!!

And remember to review!!!

See first chapter for the disclaimer, and I'll see if I can upload any more.

Chapter 2

_At the Fair_

"Hey, Vegeta, take a picture of me and Yamcha!" demanded Bulma.

Vegeta caught the camera and took the picture. 

"Hey, woman, how come it's me who always takes the photos?" he challenged.

"Come over here then Veggie-chan!" said Bulma. "Yamcha, take a picture of us!"

CLICK!

"Nice picture, Vegeta!" complimented Yamcha.

He handed the picture to Vegeta.

"Humph! That woman spoilt the picture!"

**Well obviously I didn't really think that! I thought Bulma had never looked more beautiful**...[see how the romance was blossoming?] **but as she kind of stood out in the picture I had to make **some **sort of remark...and just think what Bulma and Yamcha would have said...(and Kakarrot!) if I had said how beautiful she really looked. It would have been so humiliating to my pride...**

**Anyway, next I remember Kakarrot and Chi Chi turning up...**

"Hey guys, look, it's Goku and Chi Chi!" said Yamcha quickly, attempting to avert an argument.

"Oh wow, how wonderful!" said Vegeta sarcastically. He headed off to look at the candyfloss.


	3. Vegeta the Human?

Third chapter…. when will I stop????

Chapter 3

_Vegeta the Human?_

"Hey, Yamcha!" said Chi Chi sexily. "How're you doing, babe?"

"Now that you've come, I'm on top of the world!" whispered Yamcha as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Whattttt??!!??" exploded Goku and Bulma.

"Bye guys! Sorry, but we're in love! See ya Bulma, see ya Goku!" yelled Yamcha as the blasted into the sky.

"Poor Goku, he looks really upset!" thought Bulma "No, poor ME! My boyfriend just ratted on me! Ugh, the bastard!"

"I'm gonna follow them and break this up!" declared Goku as he blasted to the sky, in hot pursuit.

"Oh, GREAT! G-R-E-A-T!!!!!" thought Bulma. "How the HELL am I going to get home now? I've left the capsule plane at home! Oh!" she said as a new thought struck her. "Of course… there's always Vegeta…"

She ran over to the candy floss stall but Vegeta was no longer there. Bulma followed a trail of candyfloss over to the children's merry-go-round. Which no longer existed. It was blasted to bits and Vegeta was holding its owner up by his neck and laughing at him.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?"

Vegeta dropped the poor man.

**I dropped him straight away when Bulma told me to! I just wanted a go on that spinny thing but he wouldn't let me go on it so I jumped on it and made it go really fast except then it went too fast and exploded! I don't know why Bulma was so mad at me! Anyway, next thing I knew, Bulma was looking at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes pleadingly and asking me something.**

"Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeta… I was kind of wondering if you'd do me a really big favour…"

"WHAT NOW?!" yelled Vegeta, trying to stop himself succumbing to the charm of her puppy-dog eyes.

"Will…will you fly me back home? You see…" she recounted the events of the afternoon. "So puleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease will you…" 

"OK! OK! Humph, I knew he was two-timing you but I didn't know Chi Chi was going out with him as well!"

"Whattttt? Explain, please, Vegeta!" Bulma's eyes flashed dangerously. Vegeta didn't know when he'd seen her look more beautiful.

"Uh, well, he…he'd been going out with Marron as well…" said Vegeta, embarrassed.

"MARRON! Ugh, the BITCH! So is that why she didn't argue with poor Krillin about them not marrying then?"

"I didn't know about that!!! But yes, probably that's the reason," nodded Vegeta.

"So he's been cheating me all this time? Grr, that bastard! Wait 'til I get my hands nice and tight round his throat… or go out with someone else…like Tien! No…his eye problem is just too freaky. Or-or Krillin! No… he's a midget plus he has no hair. Guys have gotta have nice hair if I go out with them. Heck, whom does that leave? No one except…ummmmm…no one!"

"Or Vegetaaaaaaah…"she thought.

**I was a bit annoyed about that. I remember thinking ''or there's always me but there'll always be some fault with me won't there!'' How could I know Bulma had a crush on me too? I didn't say that to Bulma though. Instead I said...**

"Now are you going to shut up or not? Climb on."

He lifted her up effortlessly and soared off.

"Wow, he's waaaaaaaaay more muscular than Yamcha," thought Bulma.

"No! No! No! I am not permitted to love an earthling! I would not be like that imbecile Kakarrot for anything!" thought Vegeta as he pulled her closer to him.

"That was not possible," thought Yamcha as he lay in his solitary bed with 50 broken bones, the aftermath of Goku's fury. Chi Chi had deserted him and was now back with Goku. Yamcha shuddered, trying to dismiss from his mind the image he had seen from his window…of Vegeta flying off embracing Bulma.


	4. Back in the kitchen

OK, I am sorry this is such a short chapter but I am really tired, I got back from Belgium late last night, and it'll be the last one I'm uploading tonight. I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Again, Disclaimer, see chapter 1.

***Yawn* Don't forget to review!!!**

Chapter 4

_Back in the kitchen_

"Gee, thanks Vegeta! You practically saved my life out there! I don't know how else I'd have gotten home!" Bulma kissed Vegeta daringly on his cheek. Vegeta blushed. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"D-don't mention it Bulma!" said Vegeta, embarrassed.

Bulma nodded and was about to go out the room when something Vegeta had just said registered. "Hey…you- you called me by my name! You never do that! Are- are you trying to tell me you like me or something?"

"No! Of course not! Well…yes I do…but NO! NO! I don't like you…really!"

"Yes you do..." coaxed Bulma.

"NO I DO NOT!" shouted Vegeta, storming out the room


	5. Yamcha or Vegeta??? NO contest!!!

He he he… Veggie in denial, ne??? And thank you for all those great reviews!!!!!!!

**Archangel-bulma- **thank you and I am!!!!!

**Josh- **Thank you!!!! Um… what else can I say???

**mirei nochi* (beautiful spirit of earth- **:P Again, thanks.

**Ladybug- **Thank you!!! I don't know what to do, have longer chapters and longer gaps between updating or have short-ish chapters and small gaps. But thanks for commenting on it.

Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to read all your stories!!!! If you have any queries e-mail me at mad_about_saiyans@hotmail.com.  I also want to know, should I put some lemon in at the ending, and up the rating or not??? Please tell me!!! And as always, R & R!!!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1!!!

Chapter 5

_Yamcha or Vegeta?_

Yamcha turned up the next day.

"Uh, hi Bulma!" he said nervously. "Look, I'm really sorry…Goku broke 50 of my bones last night before I changed my mind…you're the only one for me now."

Vegeta, listening in the next room, gave a snort.

Bulma, who had been expecting this, looked up at Yamcha through her eyelashes flirtatiously and pulled him back towards the front door. "Shall we go for a walk and discuss it?" Her tone changed. "Or you could go with one of your GIRLFRIENDS!" she yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

A bit later Yamcha knocked on the door again.

"Hey, Yamcha," said Bulma coolly.

"Look, Bulma…"

"Sorry Yamcha, I've had enough of you. All you do is exploit me! I love Vegeta now! He's cute, he's stubborn and he's way more muscular than you'll ever be!"

"Whattttt!" expostulated Yamcha. "You like Vegeta, that smirking bastard? Geez, he tried to kill me or had you forgotten? You like _Vegeta_?"

At that very moment Vegeta walked in. Bulma blushed and pushed Yamcha out the door, then turned to Vegeta. Now Vegeta would tease her and laugh at her. She did love him but Vegeta couldn't know that. She needed an excuse… fast.

"Gosh…uh…sorry Vegeta!" she said. "I had to say I liked someone and you came to mind. Don't worry I don't like you…all that much!" she grinned mischievously.

Vegeta knew she was lying but did not protest. He nodded and carried on. At the door, he turned to Bulma suddenly.

"You know, Saiyans aren't supposed to love people anyway. We just mate with female Saiyans."

"That stinks!" declared Bulma.

Vegeta shrugged and went into the kitchen. Bulma stared after him. "Vegeta…" she whispered.


	6. Vegeta- Santa Claus???

Yay!!! 2 chapters!!!

I have also updated my bio so… uh… yeah.

READ IT!!!!

No, u don't have 2.

Oh, just ignore me and read the fic, already!!!

Thanks for reading!!

Disclaimer: chapter 1!!

Chapter 6

_Vegeta-Santa Claus? _

"Hey Vegeta!" said Bulma, walking into the kitchen. "When are you going to buy your Christmas presents?"

"Humph, must I?" groaned Vegeta. "No one would get me a present anyway!"

"Well, I'm getting you one!" said Bulma. "We could go into town later."

"OK, OK! Anything to shut you up!" Vegeta grumbled.

* * * 

When they were in town, Bulma dashed around, finding presents for her friends and family.

She collected the pictures from the fair and glanced through them, stopping at the picture of her and Vegeta. With the irritating smirk absent from his face, Vegeta looked dark and incredibly handsome. Next to him Bulma thought (modestly) that she set off Vegeta really well. Her blue-green hair shone and her eyes were bright and happy. She decided that she would give this photo to Vegeta as a Christmas present, in a pretty frame. 

"Hmmm…might give him some ideas…" she thought mischievously.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was having his own problems.

**I approached Kakarrot the other day and asked him what he thought I should Bulma for a Christmas present. I thought he was dense enough not to figure out that I like her...but he guessed and I had to admit that she was pretty cute. For such an imbecile, Kakarrot ended up quite useful. He suggested that I get her a locket and put a piece of my hair in it. So I did!**

Vegeta, his brow furrowed in thought, headed for the jewellers. There he found a gold locket with her name inscribed on the front and Vegeta had his name added to the back. Vegeta cut off a piece of his wild hair and put it in the locket (it took a _loooong_ while and three more lockets before he could figure out how to do this). He wrapped the locket up in plain white paper. 

"She's gonna love this!" he thought smugly.

* * * 

Tomorrow there was to be a party for Christmas. Everybody was invited: Krillin, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Pu'ar, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo and Kamei. They were all due to arrive at 12:00.

There was a large dinner all prepared and Bulma was hoping Vegeta wouldn't feel 'peckish' during the night and eat the whole thing up. The lunch was extra large as it had to cater for 3 Saiyans (which included Goku!) but even so Vegeta was fully capable of scoffing the lot.

Bulma sighed and decided to go to bed early. It would be a long day tomorrow because there would be lots to sort out in the morning. She passed Vegeta in the hall as she was going upstairs.

"Night, Vegeta!" she yawned, and absently kissed his cheek.

"N-night B-Bul- I mean- woman…" stammered Vegeta, blushing.

He abruptly turned away and carried on to the kitchen.

Bulma went to bed to dream about Vegeta until the morning.

Tomorrow, it was to be Christmas.

A/N :  I don't really like this chapter much, but it had to be written. 


	7. Christmas!!!

Well, it took a while, but here is the next (long enough for you???) chapter!!!

Look, I really need some inspiration for the next chapter.  After you've read this chapter please leave some ideas in the review!!!  If you do, I'll love you 4eva and I'll dedicate the next chapter 2 u!!!  J It's the Easter holidays now so I can write chappys more quickly.

Chapter 7

_Xmas Day!!!!_

Bulma got up extra early on Christmas day, having decided the night before that she wanted to change her hairstyle.  Her hair hung long and straight, because she had not put in her curlers the night before.  She took out her latest invention.

"Hair cut, cut off 3 inches please, Machine 7536943ABX!" she told the machine.

"Aff-ir-mat-ive," bleeped the machine.

Bulma set it over her head and pressed the start button.

"Go!" she said, not noticing that steam was rising from the lid.

Five minutes later, after several beeps and creaks from the machine, Bulma lifted it off her hair.

"Oh… NO!!!" she moaned.  "My… my HAIR!"

Her beautiful long hair was now chin-length, and great masses of hair covered the floor.  Bulma sank to the floor, sobbing.

Eventually she rose up and examined her hair in the mirror.  

"Oh… man," she groaned, reaching for a brush. "This is gonna be soooooo bad…"

Her voice trailed off.  Her hair. It was… different… but she quite liked it!  The only problem was that the dress she had chosen for the morning was absolutely impossible to wear.  It was glittery red and sparkly and short, and did not suit short hair in the least.

Bulma searched through her wardrobe, flinging out all her dresses one after the other.

She picked up one she had flung on the floor.

"Hmm… I wonder what Vegeta would say if he saw me in this!!" she giggled.  It was a dress Yamcha had given her just after he came back, and it was incredibly revealing, made of a silky translucent material.

Eventually Bulma picked out a dress; halter neck, long, and a deep midnight blue, decorated with many tiny crystals around the hem and the sleeves.  Over her chest a large hole was cut, rimmed with crystals, and looking incredibly elegant (not to mention sexy) Bulma went downstairs to supervise the robots (and Chaotzu) cooking the meal.

~*~

"Hey guys! Come on in!" welcomed Bulma.

The all trooped into the room and gasped at the sight of Vegeta who was sitting right at the back of the room with the biggest Death Glare any of them had seen yet (and boy, that's gotta be big!!!!!!!!). It wasn't the look that distracted them, however. It was the cause of Vegeta's bad temper that made them stare.

**After shopping that baka woman (however kawaii she is she's STILL irritating) she suddenly decided I needed some new clothes. I agreed because I thought she meant battle suits and stuff but apparently this stupid planet which I have decided to live on instead of destroy doesn't even provide that sort of clothes. I cannot _think _how Kakarrot survived here this long! The only explanation can be that he is dense enough not to notice and that mate of his, Chi Chi, (loudmouth, bitch and irritating as well) probably makes all his battle suits. They're certainly flimsy enough! I'd like to see Bulma sitting down and making me a battle suit and Saiyan armour! Hmph! However, that woman dragged me to this shop called **'Moss Bros.' **where they sell all these foul jackets and trousers and little bows that strangle you. Bulma called it a 'suit' for some reason, which confused me as I thought they were what you fought in. We argued for ages over that but finally we settled for a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sleeveless pullover. I looked a right baka in them I can tell you. Just as Kakarrot and his gang came in I realised how stupid I looked… **

Everyone stared until Bulma's loud throat-clearings and Vegeta's scowls got through to them and they looked away, embarrassed, and, in Yamcha's case, sniggering. Vegeta as a normal earthling was an entirely new concept to them but they sympathised with him for being forced to wear clothes obviously chosen by Bulma. They wondered just how much influence Bulma had over Vegeta…

"Well! Isn't this nice!!!!" said Bulma with false brightness. "How are you, Gohan-chan?"

"Uh… I'm fine thanks Bulma," said Gohan, who didn't see the problem about Vegeta wearing normal clothes. "Something seems to be the matter with Vegeta, though! Do you know what the problem is?"

"Uh… he's probably just looking forward to the presents!" Bulma lied.

This seemed perfectly logical to Gohan and he turned to demand his from Bulma.

"Hang on Gohan, let's give Vegeta his first. He hasn't celebrated Christmas before so this is special for him."

An extra loud growl emanating from the corner seemed to deny this thesis but Goku was thick enough just to think it was stomach grumbles, which he frequently experienced himself. He walked over to Vegeta and put the present in his lap.

"What is this?" asked Vegeta, expecting a joke bomb or something similar.

"Open it and see!" exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta opened it carefully and smirked. Inside was a fluorescent yellow shirt with 'I'm better than Kaacarrot' written on it.

"Uh, sorry about the spelling," apologised Goku. "See, I was spelling it out to the man who did it and I was distracted 'cos I saw a bakers shop across the road with absolutely gorgeous cakes in it and I kinda forgot how it was spelt. You see, I was OK with the 'I'm better than' part but then I saw the baker's shop and I sort of stopped thinking and started drooling." (Think Homer Simpson looking at a plate of doughnuts here!)

"Hmph. 'S close enough." Vegeta muttered, trying not to laugh

Goku noticed his shaking shoulders and was alarmed.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" he asked.

"F…fine, Kakarrot," Vegeta chuckled.

He ripped off the shirt he was wearing and put on Goku's. While he was changing his top Bulma devoured the muscles on his torso with her eyes. Vegeta glanced up and saw her and she turned away, blushing.

From Chi Chi, Vegeta received a large chocolate cake. He nodded his thanks while scoffing large mouthfuls and spraying crumbs everywhere.  (A/N: It always really annoys me how Vegeta is supposed to be the perfect prince and eat perfectly.  In that episode of the World Tournament he seemed messy enough!)

Gohan gave him a picture (which was an excellent picture for a seven year old) of Frieza killing him, and another of him looking absolutely beaten up after fighting the Ginyu Force. After being simultaneously glared at by Bulma and Chi Chi he said unwillingly, "Thanks, brat. Y…you're a good drawer…"

Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin and Chaotzu had all clubbed to buy him a new fighting suit (you could actually buy them but Bulma didn't tell Vegeta that).

Yamcha had saved all his energy and gave Vegeta a punch in the face. In spite of this, Yamcha was out cold for the rest of the hour.

Bulma approached Vegeta nervously and handed her present over to him. He ripped the fluorescent pink paper off and opened the box. Inside was a large photo with a heart shaped red photo frame. Vegeta stared at Bulma who went the same shade of colour as the frame. He smirked and said, "Why, thank you, Bulma-chan."

Chi Chi, who had figured out what was going on by now, gave Bulma a glance of surprise.

Vegeta was looking more closely at the photo frame. He found a pocket made of paper inserted into the frame and looked in. Inside was a lock of Bulma's beautiful aquamarine hair. He flicked a glance of understanding at her before putting the photo back in its box. The pocket containing the hair was slipped into his breast pocket unobserved.

Next it was Bulma's turn.__

From Chi Chi she received some of her special brand of very expensive perfume. She put some on and Vegeta's stomach fluttered strangely a few times. From Goku she got a toy racing-car. "Whoops, sorry Bulma, I must have mixed up yours and Gohan's gifts. ("Is that why I got lipstick Daddy?" "Yes Gohan, sorry, I was dreaming about a giant doughnut as I labelled the parcels." "Oh.") 

From Gohan she got a picture of her and Krillin cowering in fright before Vegeta who was demanding their Dragon Ball. Vegeta flinched again before Bulma told Gohan it was a wonderful picture. Gohan sure had a knack for drawing embarrassing pictures!

Master Roshi and Oolong gave Bulma an incredibly skimpy dress, which they said; "they hoped they would see her in SOON." Bulma just blushed and told them to "**** off, you hentai!" Privately, she decided that she'd only wear it for Vegeta, if he asked her to.

Yamcha had seen the incredibly skimpy dress and hoped that she would wear it for him… or not wear it at all for him… which made him add his most charming smile as he brought her a huge bunch of red roses. He was slightly put off from this vision as the red roses came flying into his face and he went flat on the floor. 

She wasn't expecting Vegeta to give anyone any presents so she was surprised when he silently handed her a plain white package. Everyone instantly came to the conclusion that there was 'something' between the two, except for Chi Chi, who had known for weeks about their relationship, and Goku and Piccolo, who knew from Mirai Trunks that this would happen.

Bulma opened the package carefully and found Vegeta's present. She gasped and blushed BRIGHT red. "Oh… oh Vegeta it's BEAUTIFUL!!!!" she exclaimed. She ran up to Vegeta, threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. The interested onlookers noticed that Vegeta blushed fifty shades of red in as many milliseconds- all the onlookers except Yamcha who for the second time was out cold, for the second time caused by Vegeta.

Bulma blushed even brighter and detached herself from Vegeta who just sat down as if nothing had happened. Yamcha, however, was out cold for the rest of the hour.

Bulma handed out her presents.

Gohan received a book of excuses to explain to Chi Chi why he wasn't studying.

Goku received a book of delicious recipes and a gravity room.

Chi Chi received a strappy dress (Bulma had often said Chi Chi needed a more fashionable wardrobe).

Chaotzu received a cookery book

Tien got some 3-eyed sunglasses

Krillin got some Hair-Gro lotion

Pu'ar got some hair dye

Master Roshi got a book full of women wearing…uh…perhaps its politer not to say…heh...heh…

Oolong got some new dungarees

Piccolo got some normal clothes (which he blasted as soon as he got out of the house).

Vegeta was getting seriously worried. He hadn't got any presents for anyone else. He went to the kitchen to look for possible presents, and then headed up to Bulma's room.

~*~

Vegeta walked back into the living room with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry they're not wrapped!" he said as he tossed everyone their presents.

Goku's eyes opened wide as he caught two huge Xmas turkeys. 

"Yummy, thanks Vegeta!" said Goku with his mouth full.

"Goku!" said Chi Chi and Bulma simultaneously; realising that Goku was eating their Christmas lunch.

Gohan caught the Xmas pudding. "Wow Vegeta, this tastes great! You sure are a good cook!"

Bulma and Chaotzu sighed as they watched hours spent in the kitchen disappear down Gohan's throat.

Vegeta gave Chi Chi an incredibly revealing, translucent dress which he had found on Bulma's bed with all her other clothes.  Goku and Master Roshi stopped what they were doing and looked incredibly happy to see Chi Chi accepting the gift.

Vegeta gave Master Roshi a magazine he had found in Bulma's desk containing a lot of young women (not wearing much) displaying sexy, shiny cars. Master Roshi and Oolong departed for Kame House to examine the girls more closely, fighting for possession of the magazine on the way out. Goku and Chi Chi left soon after, dragging a reluctant Gohan. Chi Chi and Goku were arguing because Goku asked Chi Chi to wear the dress for him soon and Chi Chi refused.

Piccolo followed them to rescue Gohan and Vegeta kicked the still-unconscious Yamcha out of the building. Krillin followed him hastily because he was afraid that would happen to him too.

A/N: Six pages typed!!  Was that long enough for you guys???  There are only a couple more chapters until the end now, unless you guys want me to add a strange bit in the middle that creates some sort of misunderstanding so they don't get together for a while.  If you want me to do that, I'm open for ideas!!! *Grin *

This chapter was a bit strange but I quite like some of my ideas for presents.  I hope the whole Bulma hairstyle thing didn't bore you, but I always try and think of a reason for people doing things (i.e. Bulma's hair being cut), even in real life.  I'm pernickety like that.

I'll see you on the next chapter, which will probably be out sometime soon.  Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had friends round my house, and I still haven't managed to convert them to DBZ (grumble, grumble) so it would be rude to sit there typing, ne?  Besides, they were playing on the Sims all evening.


	8. Roses are Red Part 1

I won't be able to update for at least another 2 weeks because we're going away on holiday, and I'm stuck for ideas anyway.  So… if anyone can think of a nice way of ending it, which is a bit different (lets face it practically every1 does similar endings for v/b fics) plz email me or leave it in a review.

I wont be able to update for about 2 weeks (I have no idea how long we're away for) and I'll write the next chapter when I get back… IF I get any suggestions.  Otherwise I just can't update it and I cant end the fic. :(

If you give me an idea which I use I will dedicate the chapter to u and I will love you 4eva!!!

If anyone has any different ideas then I'll do an alternate chapter.  As yet, I haven't a clue about what I'm going to write, but **c'est la vie.**__

Chapter 11

Roses are Red- Part 1 

Everyone had gone, and the house was deserted.  Bulma wandered through, idly picking up the rubbish and present wrappings.  She came across her presents, piled upon the table.  She sifted through them, smiling at some and frowning at others.

Yamcha's present, and Master Roshi's, would definitely be chucked out, but Chi Chi's perfume was a brilliant present, much better than the Eau d'Rose that she wore currently (A/N: having totally made up that brand of perfume, I don't know if it exists or not but it sounded like something Bulma might wear).  She looked through the rest of the presents, chuckling at Gohan and Goku's efforts.  At the bottom of the pile she came to… Vegeta's present.  Bulma had not had much chance to examine this, more being happy with the thought of Vegeta actually getting her a tasteful present.  Now she looked at it more closely.  The locket was white gold with her name carved on it in ancient script: "_Bulma"__,_ and _"__Vegeta"_ was carved on the back.  Bulma opened the tiny clasp and blushed when she saw the locket's contents.  Inside was a piece of Vegeta's coarse black hair. (A/N: It also irritates me if Vegeta supposedly has "soft silken hair" and Goku has "rough coarse hair", they are both from the same race and have other similar characteristics, so why shouldn't they have the same hair???  Besides, this is MY fic and I decide who does what.  Author Power Rules!!!)

Bulma tied the locket round her next with the piece of blue ribbon, and then decided what she would do.  

Bulma dashed upstairs.  She was unaware of Vegeta, who had been watching her while she was looking at his present.  Vegeta looked after her, puzzled, but then dismissed it as one of the idiosyncrasies (A/N: eccentricities) of humans, and headed off for the gravity room.

It was time for… 

~*~

This chapter is SUPPOSED to be short because it's only part 1 of this chapter.  I'll complete it soon (if I get any ideas).  When I get back I'll finish this somehow.  I'll re-upload the chapter.

I'll see you (figuratively speaking) in 2 weeks!!!


	9. A Phone Conversation

OK, here's the next part of the chapter.  I can't believe I am doing this!!!  I have just got back from holiday, I have major jet lag and I am sitting here writing the next chapter of my story.  I AM A TEENAGE GIRL!!!!! (There you go, Tanti!) I HAVE A LIFE!!!!  But this is what your reviews do to me.  I love reviews, so keep 'em comin'!  But for the moment I am very depressed because stupid old ITV digital has packed up, and I can NEVER WATCH DBZ AGAIN!!!!!  My dad refuses to get Sky, cos he says I'm obsessed.  Me??? Obsessed??? OF COURSE I AM!!!  If it wasn't for the fact that young children _might_ be reading this, I would be totally obscene.  So, no more sighing over Goku's hunkiness for me, then. :'( And I am sure that you are all dying to hear more about details from my social life (NOT) so here is the next chapter of my story.  As absolutely no one gave me any ideas for an ending I _would_ not dedicate this chapter to anyone, but since Elvin Goddess has reviewed me the most I shall dedicate it to her. Aaaaand (…drum roll…) here is my own, VERY SCREWED UP (yup, Rez, I am very screwed up), crazy, enigmatic (I could go on all day but I won't), chapter 9.

Roses are Red Part 2 :)

Dedicated to Elvin Goddess!!!  Thank you for reviewing, and you've ALL gotta read her fic, Faceless Foe.  The chapters are short (I s'pose I can't talk, really. Lol.) BUT the fic is GOOD!!!!!!!  VERY, VERY, GOOD!!!!  Anyway, back to the imaginary.  ***sigh*** Why can't the imaginary be real and Goku swoop down and rescue me right this moment from this mundane world??  And why are you reading this kak???  Read the fic, already!!!

From last time 

~*~

Bulma tied the locket round her next with the piece of blue ribbon, and then decided what she would do.  

Bulma dashed upstairs.  She was unaware of Vegeta, who had been watching her while she was looking at his present.  Vegeta looked after her, puzzled, but then dismissed it as one of the idiosyncrasies (if you read the last chapter you should know what it means) of humans, and headed off for the gravity room.

It was time for…

~*~

Bulma raced into her bedroom, and searched through her wardrobe, and the pile of clothes scattering her bed.  She picked out a low, tight-fitting turquoise shirtdress.  Just then the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi!!" she said, chirpily.

"Hi, Bulma!" replied Chi-Chi.  "Look, you remember that dress that Vegeta gave me…"

"N-no…" murmured Bulma, thinking carefully.  "I was more bothered about the fact that Veg-bot had just given our entire Christmas dinner to Goku and Gohan."

"_Veg-bot_???  What sort of strange pet name is that?"  

"Um… well…"

"OH I get it Bulma you like him don't you?  Is he good in bed?  Goku sure is.  When is the newest half-Saiyan due?"

"Gimme a break, Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed.  "So he's a hunk.  Big deal!  Anyway, what were you phoning about?"

"The dress that Vegeta gave me for Christmas."

"I told you, I don't remember.  What about it?"

"Well," Chi-Chi elucidated.  "Did you ever have a sort of pinky coloured dress, translucent and long?"

"Y-yes… it was given to me as a joke present by my friends on my eighteenth birthday," Bulma said slowly.  "Why-why do you ask?"

"Well, I was given it as a Christmas present from Vegeta.  But it's just that inside the pocket was a note saying '_Bulma, all my love on this special day, V._'"

"Oh!!!!  No, it's not like that!  My old best friend at college, Verelda, wrote that.  I must have stuffed it inside the pocket of the dress.  Nothing's going on between Vegetable head and me; he just said he wanted to thank me for my hospitality since Namek.  We've got to be quite good friends… well we talk sometimes.  There is nothing more in it than that!" said Bulma, lying through her teeth.

"Well, I am sorry about the dress.  I'll bring it back round."

"No, no, there's no need for that.  I never wear it anyway, and I am sure that you and Goku should have a quiet romantic evening sometime soon.  If you like, you could send Gohan over here for a few days.  As I have no current boyfriend I won't need it.  Besides, there's always the dress that the hentai pair gave me, if I get desperate.  And I won't."

"Oh, OK, thanks.  And I might just take you up on that offer.  Goku and I, we seem to be drifting farther apart.  Since Namek, there's been this look in his eyes… he refuses to tell me what happened.  An evening together should help our relationship."

"Right… well, I'll be seeing you," said Bulma quickly.

"Ja' ne!" replied Chi-Chi.  "And… Bulma… it's actually OK to admit that you like Veggie.  All of the Z Warriors have figured it out."

"Well, I don't fancy him, I am perfectly satisfied with Yamcha!" Bulma lied.

She hung up before Chi-Chi could say anything about how she thought they had split up.

Vegeta, who had heard most of this conversation on his trip to the bathroom, was shocked.

Forgetting all about the needs of his bladder, he floated downstairs in a daze.

~*~

OMG!!! Poor Veggie!!!! Tune in again sometime for the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!!

*sob * I miss Goku already!!!  And now I'll never find out what happens in the Buu Saga!!!


	10. Vegeta's thoughts... and accident.

This chapter is DEFINITELY dedicated to Chibi Trunks Gal.  She wrote 9 REVIEWS, 1 for every chapter!!!!!!  I LOVE U CTG!!!!!!!!  Her story, 'EverWilder Castle' is brilliant so far, and her songfic is the best I have ever read, it made me cry, it was so sweet at the end *sob*.  EVERYONE MUST READ!!!! From last time 

~*~

"Ja' ne!" replied Chi-Chi.  "And… Bulma… it's actually OK to admit that you like Veggie.  All of the Z Warriors have figured it out."

"Well, I don't fancy him, I am perfectly satisfied with Yamcha!" Bulma lied.

She hung up before Chi-Chi could say anything about how she thought they had split up.

Vegeta, who had heard most of this conversation on his trip to the bathroom, was shocked.

Forgetting all about the needs of his bladder, he floated downstairs in a daze.

~*~

Vegeta was in a state of shock.  He had actually started to think that Bulma liked him, thought he was 'cute', and he knew that Bulma knew what he felt about her… what did he feel about her???  He knew that he was attracted to her; he liked her strong personality and confidence… but did that mean more???  Was it possible that she was destined to be his soul mate???  He had always assumed that his spouse must be a princess; after all, he was the prince of the Saiyans.  But lately he had realised that perhaps it wasn't royal blood that mattered… perhaps it was beauty, intelligence, confidence, and a will to live that mattered.  The idea of leaving earth had become less and less of a good one to him.  Here he had food, warmth, money, a shelter, and the lovely Bulma to satisfy him, but recently he had been feeling that all of this was not enough, and he began to wish for a settled life, a home and family to return home to after a hard day's training, a young prince to teach and be proud of.  

But listening to part of Bulma's phone conversation had changed all that.  Vegeta had come upstairs, meaning to talk to the Woman after his bathroom trip, and instead had head Bulma mocking him, saying that she should go back to Yamcha.

What was the point of being on Earth, where even that dumbass Kakarrot (A/N: Noooooo!!!!) could get a mate!!!  He had obviously misunderstood her feelings towards him; he had thought that she too felt the same way as he did.  But she didn't, she was obviously pretending, thinking it was funny to see the Prince of all Saiyans cower at her feet.  Well, he wouldn't any longer.  He would leave, now, without telling Bulma.  He had got used to the soft life for too long.  He would leave.  Maybe then she would see what she had lost.  Maybe she would realise that he was far better than that weakling, and regret it, but he would not be there to find out.  He would be far away on another planet, back to his old, angry, evil, self, destroying life as he had before, forgetting all about her.  Perhaps someday far into the future he would come back to Earth, and not recognize it, and destroy it.  Whatever, he had stayed here far too long.  He was leaving.

Vegeta stepped into the gravity room, and prepared for takeoff.  He entered the code, pressed the button, but nothing happened.  Enraged, he pressed it again, and then banged the keyboard.  He heard a soft ticking, and started, but he was too late; the entire contraption suddenly blew sky-high.

~*~

Bulma heard a distant bang, but dismissed it as being part of Vegeta's training.  She put on the last of her make-up, and hooked two silver rings in her ears.  

"Seduction, here we come!" she chuckled.

She strutted downstairs, smiling at the look on Vegeta's face when he saw her.

She didn't see him in the kitchen or living room, so she headed outside, and gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh, Vegeta!" she screeched.

~*~

OK, next chapter will be the romantic get-together.  Actually, I've already half-written that,, so it should be out tomorrow or Saturday.  I just want to acknowledge Bethy, who reviewed my chapter, who's in my class at school.  I love u Beth!!!!  I'll see you guys on the next chapter!!!!


	11. A Red Red Rose Part 2

This is the last but one chapter.  I own DBZ, Goku's sitting here right next to me watching me typing.  I LOVE GOKU!!! I DONT CARE HOW PREDICTABLE HE IS I STILL LUV, HIM, HE'S FUNNY, AND DUMB.  And I didn't say Vegeta's hair was dirty, only coarse, which I think it probably is, i.e. my OPINION!!!!!  Other people are allowed to have opinions too!!!  Since the person who wrote a review commenting on these things decided not to leave an email address I had to write it here.  Anyway, back to ***sigh* **reality.  I don't own DBZ, and if I did, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now.  Personally I think Dabura rocks.  And I don't own the song written in this, I don't even know it's title, but I would assume it is something like 'The Rose', and I don't own it, but I love the tune.  And Beth, this is dedicated to you for being the only person I actually know who likes DBZ who reviewed it (well I didn't tell Yaz, my brother or Jake that this story exists) so thank you!!!!!

Roses are Red Part 2

Bulma dashed towards the remains of the gravity room.  

"Vegeta!!!!" Bulma screeched, then gasped with shock as a hand shot out of the rubble.  Vegeta pulled himself out, looking decidedly the worse for wear.  Bulma picked her way over to him.

"Vegeta!!!  This is the second time this has happened!!!  I don't know why I keep fixing it for you, all you seem to do is break it!!"

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at her.

"If that bloody machine wasn't so crappy it wouldn't have blown up.  It just refused to obey a command.  It's your fault… everything's your fault… I hate you…" Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

~*~ 5 weeks later.

Vegeta was lots better now, and Bulma was very happy about that.  She had even managed to invent something to stop him running away, a chocolate dispenser.  Basically, if he was good and didn't run away to train, the dispenser served out chocolate.  But if he sneaked off, then it force-fed him mushy peas.  Vegeta was addicted to chocolate, and Bulma found it a good way of controlling him.

~*~

Some say love it is a river

That drowns the tender reed

Some say love it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

~*~

One day after Vegeta was up and about again, Bulma walked in on him making a telly-snack.  This would have been OK, apart from the fact that this snack covered every surface in their huge, table-filled kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Veg."  Bulma said happily.  "How are you?"

"Get away from me!"  Vegeta snarled.  "I still haven't forgiven you!"

"What for?  I don't know what you're talking about.  Why are you mad at me?  Who…"

Vegeta sighed, exasperated.  He was about to tell her and have it all out with her, but then he heard the slow, hesitant steps of her father, entering the kitchen.

He grabbed her round her waist and flew into the newly repaired gravity room.  It would have been romantic if he didn't have such a tight grip!!!

"Vegeta?" said Bulma, puzzled.  What are you…?"

"Ssh," muttered Vegeta, crossly.  "Now, Woman, we need to talk."

"O…K… though I still don't know why you're mad at me," said Bulma.  "You gave me that great present… and then you just… switched off.  I've already told you I'm sorry about the gravity room blowing up, even though that wasn't even my fault!"

~*~

Some say love it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love it is a flower

And you its only seed

~*~

"Wo-man!!!" said Vegeta, exasperated.  "I have already explained to you that it was not the malfunctioning gravity room that made me annoyed!  Besides, most of it was my fault, I punched the controls."

"Then… what was the matter?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, no, that doesn't matter," said Vegeta, bitterly.  "I shall be leaving soon.  When is the wedding going to be announced?  I can't believe you are marrying him, after all he did to you!"

~*~

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's the dream that won't be wakened

That never takes the chance

~*~

"What???  Who are you talking about?" asked Bulma.

"Your boyfriend, Yamcha."  Vegeta said exasperatedly.  "You said to Chi-Chi 'Well, I don't fancy him, I am perfectly satisfied with Yamcha!'"

"You heard me say that?  But… I was lying!  I didn't want one of the Z fighters telling you that I love you… whoops…"

"That you… _what???_"  

~*~

It's the one who won't be taken

That cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live

~*~

Bulma blushed, a soft, pretty crimson.

"I… I love you Vegeta.  I did, right from when you were hurt the first time the gravity room blew up, last summer.  Maybe even from Namek.  I… I know there is no way you'll like me back.  Even though Gohan told me that you said I was 'gorgeous'."

"Brat," said Vegeta.

~*~

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong

~*~

(A/N: cheesy soppy bit alert)

"So… do you… I mean… would you… well…"

Vegeta chuckled.  "Woman, you… you…"  (A/N: Big snog alert)

He pulled her close and kissed her, and Bulma let her legs be taken away from her and fell into her prince's arms.  (A/N: Awwwww, sweet.)  Vegeta gazed long and hard into her sapphire depths, and Bulma understood what he was asking.

Bulma nodded.  "I do."

" Have you ever… before, I mean?" asked Vegeta, softly.

"Once… when I was eighteen.  It was hell."

Vegeta stared at her for about a minute longer, and then suddenly bit her, hard, at the side of her neck.  Bulma shrieked aloud, moaning with ecstasy, and bit him back.  Their empty souls joined, fused, and became one forever.

~*~

Just remember in the winter 

Far from the summer sun 

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose 

LAST CHAPTER UP SOMETIME SOON!!!!

~*SM*~


	12. Author's Notes!!

Right I am not doing the very last chapter until I get 8 more reviews. Loads of other authors do this so why shouldn't I??? Plus I've got loads of work to do at the moment (grumble, grumble).  
  
I've been wondering whether to do a sequel to this or not, please review and say what you think!!!  
  
Please review and I will update!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*SM*~ 


	13. ~*Epilogue*~

I don't normally go back on my word but as you were all so pleading and I had already typed it up I decided to upload it, I got 4 reviews and that'll do!!!  Plus I love uploading these and getting LOTS of nice reviews… SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEL!!!!  OR JUST REVIEW ANYWAY I LOVE REVIEWS!!

~*EPILOGUE*~

After what seemed like a year later but was actually about 2 hours, Vegeta woke up.  He stretched, wondering why his soft bed was much harder than usual, and opened his eyes.  He was still on the floor of the gravity room, his and Bulma's clothes lay a little way off, and Bulma was beside him sleeping peacefully, using his stomach as a pillow.  Vegeta made a pillow of their clothes, propped it beneath her head and stood up, yawning.  It was six o'clock in the evening, but somehow he didn't feel like food.  He settled down against the wall and meditated.

~*~

Bulma woke up soon after Vegeta did, but wanting to see what he did, she lay still and pretended to be asleep.  Eventually she dropped off again.

~*~

Bulma woke up again at 9 o'clock, and saw Vegeta meditating.  

"Vegeta!!!" she said, anxiously, "It's 9 o'clock and we're still in the gravity room with no clothes on!"

*You make it sound like an invitation! * A voice growled into her mind

"What… what… who said that???"  Bulma said, very scared.

*Well me of course!! Or had you forgotten your new _mate_??  We now share a mind-link, so we can contact each other. * 

"How do you use this mind-link?"

*Picture me inside your head… no, not that picture!!! * He thought to her (A/N: doesn't that sound weird!!), seeing what pictures her wanton little mind was picturing.  *Picture me with clothes on for Kame's sake!!!  Otherwise you'll be so full of desire you won't be able to talk to me, and it'll be worse for me now we share a blood-link because I'll imagine you the same.  And don't imagine me back on Namek, because I've died since then and you'd be talking to someone who's still dead.  OH MAN YOU KNOW I HATE THAT PINK SHIRT!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THINK OF THAT??? *

*Because, Veggie-oh, it is my favourite memory of you. * A new voice said seductively in his brain.  *Now, where were we before I so rudely fell asleep from exhaustion? *

*Let's get down to business. *

~*~

It is two months later, and Bulma is worried because she keeps being sick, which puts Veggie off his good performance.  She went to the doctor's office and spoke to him.

"Now, Bulma, there is a possibility that you might be pregnant.  Have you had intercourse very recently?"

Bulma grinned a little.  She had nearly been late to her appointment because of 'intercourse'.

"Yes, but I've been using a shot."

"Well, sometimes accidents can happen.  I need to take a blood test."

~*~

The next day, Bulma came back to the doctor's.

"Good news, Bulma!  You're going to be a mother!!!  Who is the father, by the way?  I need to register his name.  Now, will you be keeping the baby?"

"If… if you don't mind, Doctor, could I come back tomorrow and answer all of your questions?  I… I feel a little shaken."

*And _how_ am I going to tell Vegeta??? *

*Tell me what? *  Vegeta's voice growled inside her head.  * I already know, you stupid Woman!  I was watching all during the time he was fingering your body and jabbing a needle into you.  I heard when he said that you were pregnant.  So who is the father? *

"Why yes of course, Bulma," said the doctor.  "I'll see you in a week, to see how the baby is getting on.  By my estimation it is about 3 weeks old."

"Th-thank you," said Bulma faintly, and, walked outside as quickly as she could.

She met Vegeta outside.

*Well, Vegeta, I guess… I guess I'm pregnant.  Aren't you happy?  You will be a father! *

*Happy my foot.  I guess this brat will be another distraction.  Well, at least I will have a son to carry on the royal lineage. *

Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew off to the gravity room.

"Is THAT all you care about???"  Bulma shrieked suddenly.  "Was I just used to get a 'brat' for you?"

*Woman!  We wouldn't share this link if we weren't destined to be together.  We are soul mates, together for eternity. *

They landed on a field in the middle of nowhere, and kissed.  Their final bond was complete.

~*~

Well I figured that maybe there was still some sort of constraint there… well, he did ask who the father was!!!  That part is kind of where Veg gives his whole soul to Bulma and totally trusts her and blah blah blah.  

AAHHHHHH I can't believe I have actually finished this story!!!!  I have a wild and wacky idea for a sequel, so if you want me to write one then please review and say so.  And if you don't want a sequel, review anyway.  If I do a sequel I'll leave a note on this fic giving the URL.  Thanks 4 reading!!!

Ciao!!!

~*SM*~

p.s.  I can see so far that quite a lot of you would like a sequel.  If so I would need a title, something along the 'red roses, blue violets' theme.   If anyone comes up with any ideas please email me at mad_about_saiyans@hotmail.com or leave it in a review.  Thanks!!


	14. Link to sequel

Well I did it!!!!  I have written the first chapter of my sequel, for which I have not yet thought of a title.  Please leave a review suggesting one!!!  The URL is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=732876 so remember to review!!!

~*SM*~


End file.
